Rest in Peace
by Amber-Dewdrop
Summary: Ii named it cuz of Spike's song...Fatal Attractions reposted for the formatting. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the Buffy characters or attachments etc. Neither do I own the lyrics of the song in my opening paragraph. They belong, respectively, to Joss Whedon and Easyworld.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Faith walked into the Fish Tank to the rough, scratchy and undeniably sexy chords of a song;  
  
"I know you look  
  
Like an innocent baby  
  
I know you tell all your friends that you hate me  
  
But every weekend we're at it like crazy  
  
You and me.."  
  
Faith smiled. The band was good, the song danceable and totally her style. She pushed a couple of jocks out of her way and marched onto the floor. Lifting up her hair she began to swivel and do what came naturally. Her leather pants were tight, and her black slash top clung to every curve. She looked good, and she knew it.  
  
From the bar, a white-blond guy in a long leather coat observed the brunette that gave off an un-interpretable air to anyone but him. She gave off power, strength and passion in one incredibly attractive perfume. Spike smirked, showing his incredibly carved cheekbones off to their ultimate advantage. When he spoke, it was in a low, guttural Cockney accent;  
  
"Hello, Slayer."  
  
******* Meanwhile, in the cemetery, Willow and Buffy waited for Roger Brooks to wake up to a new (if slightly dead) life.  
  
A very short one, at any point. Clawing his way out of his grave, Roger-the- -Newbie-Vampire was hit in the stomach by a kick that sent him sprawling over his brand new headstone and onto the grass. He saw a blond girl descend on him with something sharp and-  
  
"Go to hell." He growled, split seconds before he went there.  
  
Buffy dusted the vamp and her hands, and turned to Willow.  
  
"Nice work," said the redhead. Buffy smiled at her friend.  
  
"Well, you know, I try. So. What has the Willster got planned for the rest of the evening?" Buffy bent to pick up the equipment she hadn't used and started packing it back into her bag. Willow helped, a little smile of self- satisfaction on her face.  
  
"Well, my parents are out, so Oz is coming round. He has a demo of the Dingoes new album he wants to play me. Then we're gunna.you know, have smooches."  
  
"Sounds peachy enough to me. I was supposed to have this girly-type thing with Mom tonight, but as Faith's ill, well.." Buffy gestured at the pile of dust that was neatly blowing away.  
  
"Yeah. That sucks. Faith's so.y'know, much of the fighty-ness, she must be really ill to not want to patrol. I guess she'll do your share next time you need her to." By this time they were down an alleyway, loud music blaring from a club nearby. Willow grimaced.  
  
"God, it's so loud even here. Scary. I mean, who'd wanna be in there at this time of night?" Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. It's only sluts, vampires and..uh other people of the same qualities that go to the Fish Tank." Shaking their heads in a sisterly way, they carried on their way.  
  
************************************  
  
Faith made her way over to the bar, and clambered onto a stool next to the blond guy. Downing the rest of his beer, he turned to her.  
  
"So, here you are. Was wonderin' when you'd show up, luv." Faith rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Well, that won an award for lamest pick-up of the night." Spike grabbed her arm.  
  
"No, not to the bar. Here. To Sunnydale." He paused for effect, then smirked at her. "I mean I was wonderin' when the new Slayer would show up. Not as if Summers can handle the Apocalypse on her own with her boy all dead and gone now, is it?" **************************************************************************** *********  
  
TBC  
  
Notes: R&R please! My first Buffy fic I've put up, and feedback is vital. *Comes over all spikey* Cheers, luvs. 


	2. Spike's Hungry

Rest In Peace  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Joss, who deserves a knighthood for bringing BTVS to life....though he killed it too *sob*  
  
Thanks to: My reviewers, um, Joss, Sarah, Nick, Alyson, James etc all the cast of the best tv show ever!!!  
  
************* It was seven o clock at night, and Willow Rosenberg was spending a quiet evening in painting her toenails "Tulip Rouge" and listening to Eva Cassidy. Her parents, thankfully had gone out to an EIHS (Education In High Schools) meeting to "try and improve their understanding of their daughter." Sighing, Willow wriggled her toes and made out of the room to get some cotton wool from the bathroom. A knock on the door caused her to turn and go downstairs. Halfway down, she froze. Through the glass panel in the door she could see white-blond hair and a black coat. To her horror, the door swung open to reveal Spike leaning casually against the doorframe.  
  
"Well, well, well, Red. Lovin' the attire." Willow glanced down and realised that she was wearing an oversized Dingoes t-shirt over her underwear. She felt very vulnerable as she walked down the stairs slowly. Shakily she tried to close the door but Spike put out one hand and slammed it against the door, halting it's forward progress. Trembling, Willow put up her chin defiantly and said  
  
"W-well, you c-can stand there as long as you want. Y-you can't get in unless I s-say 'come in' so.." Spike grinned evilly and stepped in. "Ooops."  
  
"You're tellin' me, Red. What you gunna do now, luv?" He took one menacing step toward the redhead and he could almost smell her fear. Cutely she still tried for bravery.  
  
"W-well, you can't do anything to me..cuz you have that ch-chip thing in your head.." Spike was very close to her now, so close that their noses were almost touching.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. Why do you think I'm back in Sunnydale? I'm back in action and..." here he leaned closer to her neck-"I'm hungry."  
  
Willow backed away from the vampire, stumbling at the door into the kitchen. Feeling for the doorknob behind her, she ran backwards into the kitchen until she was up against the cutlery drawers. Fumblingly she rummaged in the drawer, and brought out a long knife. She raised it, and to her dismay Spike laughed.  
  
"What d'you think a knife gunna do to a vampire? Wh", Rosenberg, you must've been gettin sloppy while I was away. Good thing I'm here, huh? Well, I'll just take it nice and slow, cuz-"SMACK. Spike's tall form crumbled to the floor, leaving Willow holding the rolling pin above her head, and shakily she reached for the phone. "Buffy? It's me. You've gotta c-come round. I-its Spike. He's back."  
  
TBC*************** 


End file.
